


Gaurdian

by extemporaneous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, UA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/pseuds/extemporaneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fire, Dean sees yellow eyes and knows there was something more behind his mother's death. A few years later, Castiel gives Dean the tip to keep searching for answers. Now Sam and Dean have become the hunters, and they are tracking something that doesn't follow any of the usual pattern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge & Chapter One: What the hell?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxythecutefox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Foxythecutefox).



> I'm new here, and really have no idea what I'm doing so....that being said....  
> This is being made up as I go along, really, so I will probably fix things up later. This is a UA meaning that instead of being a AU(Alternate Universe) it's simply got Universe Alterations.  
> Please let me know if you like it, I'm a bit confused with the plot right now so bear with me.

Prologue:  
The first time I met him I was ten, and it was a chilly october afternoon, only days before Halloween. The houses in our neighborhood had pumpkins out and carved sitting on the pathways. Paper bag ghosts hung from tree branches and fake spider webs were strung in a tangle from one corner of the house to the next. Some of the lamp post light bulbs had been switched for colored ones and if you breathed out, a smoky cloud appeared and disappeared into the frigid air. I was taking Sammy to the park because he’d wanted to go and because I didn’t really want to be stuck in the house with Dad, listening to him growl and hearing the pop as yet another beer was opened. He was always such an asshole, and most definitely never sober, his words slurred the majority of the time when he spoke. Bending over, I picked up a fallen leaf from one of the towering oak trees planted evenly around the square park. I picked at it, pulling at the thin veins, sitting down on a bench so I could keep an eye on Sammy as he climbed all over the playground. 

Most of the time he was more a pain in the ass than a friend but there were times, when I remembered he was all I really had. Dad treated him worse than me, and I was already treated like a racehorse, only good when I won something. So maybe I should take care of him myself, I remember thinking, as I weakly threw the oak leaf and picked up another one. Sam was rejected ever since Mom’s death those six years ago. I remember the night, barely- and when I tried to sleep it was emblazoned on my eyelids, a friendly reminder that everything was not okay. 

Being as it was in his room he had found Mom in, Dad didn’t hesitate to blame Sam, like a six month old infant still laying asleep in his crib could do anything like that. I know the details, but I don’t like to talk about them. Her death involved the white-plastered ceiling, lots of fire, dripping red blood and a loss of a true explanation. I dug my nails through the leaf until they bit into my palm on the other side. There was one small and crucial fact Dad was missing about that night, however. After he told me to take Sam and run, after I was outside the smoking house, I saw a man standing on the porch, yellow eyes flashing once before he disappeared. It had been almost six years, and I still hadn’t told him anything of it. Mentioning Mom brought around the raising of his voice and his hand so who knows what he would do with the truth.  
.  
I dropped the leaf, watching it fall to the sidewalk, the bruises on my left arm aching. With a groan I pressed my hand to them, trying to relieve the pain but only succeeding in making it worse. That’s when he showed up for the first time.

“Stop doing that. You’ll only make it hurt more.” 

I jumped, a chill shooting up my spine. Even then I was hard to sneak up on. I craned my neck to get a look of who had spoken. He wasn’t that much older than me, maybe a year and a half at most and he was as tall as I was. 

“Hey?” I said to him but glancing back to Sammy to see him swinging on the monkey bars.  
“Hello.” He replied, taking his seat next to me on the bench. Like me, his toes barely reached the ground. 

“Hi...” I was cautious because the lack of interaction my Dad had given me made it to where no longer knew how to be a kid.

“Your arm hurts.” The boy said, and I got a better look at him. He had bright blue eyes and dark hair and looks like he’d never been in a fight before. I knew the type because I’m that one kid that throws a punch just because I feel like it. I put my hand to them, like I could make him unsee the blue and black splotches peeking out from under my sleeve. “Did you fall off your bike?”

Swallowing, I glanced at the piles of orange leaves littered around the yellowing grass. “No.”

“Oh.” We sat like that for a long time, simply watching Sam play before he started talking again. “My name is Castiel.” 

“That’s a weird name.” I said, propping my leg up to tie my shoe. My laces were so frayed it took me over a minute. 

“It’s my name nonetheless.”

“Got it.” I retorted, popping the gum in my mouth. “I’m Dean.”

“Hello Dean.” His eyes were watching me now, not my brother and I squirmed under his unwavering gaze. 

“Aren’t you here to play?”

“No...I actually came here to talk to you.” There were long pauses as he talked, like he was deep in thought, or in some far off place. His eyes seemed a little dazed too, as he talked, like he was unsure of himself and his surroundings.

“Me?” Shifting I glanced at Sam, who was in the wood chips now, picking them up and gathering them into piles in a circle around him. 

“Yes. I know you saw it.”

My voice caught, and I was afraid, no one knew what I knew and that was the only secret I had left to keep. “Saw what?”

“The yellow eyes, Dean. I don’t know how I know about this or why I have come here to talk to you, just that I am supposed to. I’m supposed to tell you that there was a man there, and he did have a major role in that night.”

I tripped as I stood up defensive, my heart pounding and head racing. “I didn’t see anything!” 

“It’s real, Dean. You know it is.”

“Get the hell away from me! Sammy! We’re going!” Sam stood up quickly, not bothering to dust himself off and quietly starting his way back home. I glanced back at Cas, who sat on the bench in silence. “I didn’t see anything...Don’t talk to me again.”

***

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One:

“Dammit, Sammy!” I whipped the hood up, putting the shotgun back in it’s spot next to all the other weapons in the trunk of the Impala. “You let him give you the slip?”

Sam ran his hand through his hair, breathing out before he spoke. “Yes, Dean. I let him go.”

I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back in frustration. This case had been going for over a week and we had finally found the suspect; a lone vampire, which was already weird enough, but then it had to go and convince Sam that it wasn’t after humans. It tried to tell him that it wasn’t ever after them, before knocking Sammy on the head with a chair and disappearing it’s ass into the forest out back.

I get that it spared Sam, and I suppose that’s not normal blood-sucking, monster behavior, but I wasn’t gonna just let the bastard go. Experience had taught me otherwise, and no matter how much Sam sighed and pleaded, I was gonna hunt this one and eliminate it, just like all the others before him. And we knew where he was this time. It was time to take action.

***

“So are we gonna scope the place?” Sam asked, sliding bullets into his pistol. The house was dark, except for a light upstairs. I couldn’t see much as the sunlight vanished rapidly. “This is a bad idea, Dean.”

“So was letting it go.” I snapped, starting towards the front porch. We weren’t gonna check the place out. The way I saw it, we were going to storm in, cut some bitches and get the hell out of this town and this crazy job. We had other, bigger, things to worry about.

“Dean, God. I didn’t exactly do that on purpose. He slammed a chair into my head.” At the thought he rubbed the big red bump on his temple. “And do you realize we don’t actually know that it’s a vampire? Face the facts, Dean. I didn’t even see it, I only heard it. Just because we couldn’t kill with all our other methods, doesn’t mean it’s a vampire. ”

“Doesn’t mean it isn’t.” I narrowed my eyes as, through the slightly dirty window, a person stood up from a chair. “What the hell?” The vampire was wearing a long coat, like a trenchcoat. I glanced back at Sam, gesturing towards the window. 

Sam shrugged, obviously pissed that I wasn’t listening to him as per usual. “Tax accountant?”

“Bloodsucking tax account. ” I chuckled, continuing to close in on the white rimmed porch. Sam’s footsteps crunched behind me, he had a lighter tread than me. “That’s a new one.” I could hear him breathe in, ready to try and talk me out of this, so I cut him off before he could speak. “But we’re still gonna take care of this mess.”

Carefully, I walked up the creaking wood stairs, cringing with each groan they let out. Sam followed behind me, somehow not having the same problem despite the fact he was way bigger than me. The man was standing back to the window, shoulders hunched forward. Then, slowly, he crouched and I saw, behind the couch next to him, the legs of someone laying down-or being held down. White chalk wrapped around in a circle, enclosing the person on the ground. 

“Dude, is that.....” I whispered, voice hushed.

“I think so... It’s a devil’s trap.” Sam answered, squinting to see better.

“What the hell?” I poised my shotgun, aiming it through the glass to the back of the man’s head.

“I don’t know.”

“Why would a vampire be exorcising?”

I heard him gulp. “You tell me,” Then his eyebrows raised and he looked at me, smug. “Or maybe we aren’t hunting a vampire?”

God damnit, I hate it when he’s right. “Yeah, well, whatever.” The original plan to handle this guy like a normal didn’t seem like a good idea anymore. 

Now that the breeze had stopped I could hear him chanting, dull syllables droning through the walls. He was definitely exorcising a son of a bitch. “Uh, okay then. I’m voting we should just walk in.”

Sam shrugged. “Seems like a plan to me.”

For a second more I watched, and then as quietly as possible, I jiggled the door handle and slid in. His back was turned to me, clad in a beige trench coat, short brown hair messy, like he’d been standing in the wind. Sizing him up, he was a little shorter than me, but it was a given that he was probably a lot stronger than me. I glanced at the man lying on the floor, and he seemed untouched, and definitely unconscious. So the bastard had already said the latin and sent one bad guy down to hell. Now it was my turn. With no clear close combat advantages, I did the obvious. Sliding the knife out of my boot, I held it in front of me, creeping up behind him. 

“Hello, Dean.”

My blood stopped cold. I wasn’t so surprised I dropped the knife, but I came damn near close. Instinctively, I took a several steps back, and readjusted my shaking grip on the knife. The man’s voice was deep, like gravel, and strained beyond belief. The ridges of the handle of the knife were digging into my palm, but I didn’t notice. All my attention was on him.

Turning slowly, it was clear I wasn’t a threat, as if I was more a nuisance, and bothersome fly. My teeth grit, I had no choice but to wait for him and I hated the type of creature that acted like I was nothing. With more than my fair share of monster blood on my hands, it was about time they started to act like I was dangerous.

“How do you know my name?” I growled.

He had a shockingly pretty face, and blue eyes that made me blink. Something about them seemed familiar, but the feeling was the kind that ebbed at the back of your mind, not really of importance, but enough to make you wonder. I waited for the blue to be washed away by black, or for the sharp fangs to drop down from his gums, but neither of those things happened. Fingers itching for a reason to stab the bastard, I snapped again, not phrasing it as a question this time. “How do you know my name.”  
“You...really don’t remember?” He paused between words, and his eyebrows furrowed, confused. 

“Huh?” I said, alarmed at the thought that I did know him. Sam blasted through the door, not waiting for an invitation. I watched him as he straightened, getting a real grip on his surroundings. 

“Oh.” He managed, a little out of breathe. “You’re fine.”

“Yeah...” I said, not letting my eyes stray anywhere but from the potential danger.

“Dean.” He spoke again, not differing from Sammy’s huge broadway entrance. “You do not remember that you yourself told me your name.”

My mind jogged, frantically searching for any memory containing his face, or a bit of conversation, but it proved fruitless.

He gave a little, shrugging slightly, his coat swaying a little. “Perhaps you were too young.”

All of a sudden it came rushing, days before halloween, the park, Sam, and the strange boy. “Cas....Castiel?” This was insane, what the hell was going on.

A bit of a smile crossed his face, turning his lips up in a corner. “Ah. Perhaps you do remember.”

“Yeah, actually, I do. What the hell? Why are you exorcising a demon? Are you a demon? Why are you here? Why did you talk to Sammy?” Words rushed out my mouth and I couldn’t stop them. This entire case just kept getting weirder and weirder and I was a hundred percent done with the bullshit. My head hurt, too. A big fat steaming pile of crap.

“I am not a demon.” Castiel said, clearly uncomfortable with the mere idea.

“Are you vampire then, because I am a clear out of explanations.”

“No, Dean, I am not a vampire.” 

Sam was about to speak, I could tell he opened his mouth- but luckily he was using his big brain of his and he soon shut it again. Good, let me do the talking. Last time you did and now look at the mess we’re in.

I pointed my knife at him, accusingly. “Well then, Castiel, would you like to explain what is going on here before I use this thing on you?” I swung the knife around my hand. 

“There is no need for violence...” I raised it a little higher, and he quickly continued, starting to feel a bit of a threat. “But I am here on orders, to take care of the demon that has been tracking you for quite sometime now. It’s been following you since Pueblo, and it was about to start something. We couldn’t risk losing you.”

“We?” My mouth was bitter with distaste, and I licked my lips to try to clear it. This bastard thought we needed help? I couldn’t believe it.

“My siblings and I.” He consented freely. I gestured, slightly aggressive for more of an answer. “I’m an angel, and I’m here to......watch over you.”


	2. I'm Your Guardian

I put my hand up, stopping him right there. “What.” Blinking in disbelief I saw Castiel tilt his head, like he was confused and maybe even possibly hurt by my reaction. “There is no such thing as angels.” And like that, my knife was back up as I lunged towards him. He was a demon, all of my nerves screamed danger.

In half a second, I was pressed up against a wall, Castiel’s face inches from mine, I struggled underneath his weight but with his arm under my chin I couldn’t do much. My mistake was underestimating his strength, which was even greater than a demon’s. I wrapped my hands around his forearm, digging my nails in, my knife on the floor. In the corner of my eye I saw Sam move, and he slammed his own knife into Castiel’s back, no doubt he aimed for the spinal cord. A little blood dripped from his mouth, shining red on his bottom lip, but his hold on me didn’t loosen even the slightest. My vision started to blur with air loss. 

For a few seconds Sam was phased- the knife was supposed to kill anything- but he yanked it out, with a sickening sound and drove it into the trench coat again. Air rushed into my lungs as Castiel pulled his arm back to his side. Silver dropped from his sleeve and he turned to Sam, holding up a knife unlike anything I had ever seen before. “That blade can not kill an angel, only a blade carried by an angel can kill me or any other of my kind.”

“Sam!” I yelled.

Frantically, Sam sidestepped, hoping to get out of reach of the new weapon, but there wasn’t any need. Castiel dropped the knife letting it clatter on the scuffed floor, and put up his hands. “I am not here to fight. I am here to protect.”

“What?” Sam was breathless, his broad shoulders heaving. I groaned. He was always willing to drop his guard and it was a bad habit that was going to get us killed.

He waved his hand in front of him, shifting from foot to foot, his expression almost desperate. “I...I was told by my superiors to ensure your safety. You’re an important piece of fate, and if anything were to, as it has happened in the past, to go awry, we would have to find someone new....We weren’t-”

“Woah woah woah.” Propping my arms up underneath me, I sat up, cringing at the dull throbbing pain. “Hold up a second there, Cas.” 

Stiffly, he corrected me. “Castiel.” 

“Yeah, Castiel.” I pursed my lips. “You mean I’m important? Important to what? God?”

He nodded and he explained, sincere in his answer. “Yes, Dean, you are very important. And yes, you are important to God.”

I looked back at Sam, knowing full well that I must have had the dumbest grin on my face. “You hear that Sammy, I am ‘very important’. Heaven needs me...But here’s another question, what for?” Sam’s expression was incredulous and he gestured back to Castiel. I remembered that we had a dangerous, possibly homicidal entity in the room. 

Turning my attention back to Castiel, I saw that he was shaking his head, almost frustrated. “I do not know. I do not have that kind of stature. There are only a few angels that know what God’s Will truly is and I am not one of them.”

Only then did I realize that the man on the floor looked familiar, that he had been at almost every diner Sam and I had stopped at in the past month. The bastard really had been following us, for miles, quietly eating our dust and our sorry asses had no idea. “Dude. Thanks for saving us.”

With a slight nod, Castiel regarded the body before bending over to pick it up like it weighed nothing, and slinging it over his shoulder, not caring if it bloodied his coat or not. “The demon was about to gather more. I think he was planning on coming after you two tonight.”

“And we had no idea.” Sam said, voice thick and obviously uneasy at the thought of being the hunted instead of the hunter. Literally, since we were kids and after the fire I had made damn sure that we he would never lose anything again. Loss wasn’t something either of us knew how to deal with well. Mom’s death took it’s toll on me too, and I knew it didn’t look for it in me, but I let it guide my every action from when I woke up in the morning until I went to sleep at night.

“Dean,” Castiel snapped me back to the room when his voice cut through the air.

“If you are supposed to watch me, does that mean you have to like guard me?”

“Yes, technically.”

“And so does that mean you’re my Guardian Angel?”

I heard Sam shudder and choke on his own spit, and Castiel’s cheekbones flushed. “Y-yes. I suppose.”

I nodded, pleased with the idea that I had a Angel at my service. The silence expanded, solidified and amplified in the stale, slightly blood tinged air and I could only handle it so long before I shattered it. “Okay, so, what now?” 

Castiel looked helpless, his blue eyed pleading for relief and ideas. “You weren’t supposed to know of my presence-”

“But we do,” Sam interrupted again. “So I think the best idea is just for you to stay with us. Wherever we go, you go too.”

“Does that mean he’s staying with us in the motel?” My voice sounded whinier than I intended.

“Yes, Dean.” Sam gave me a look, telling me not to be so rude. The angel’s body gestures we’re like a hurt puppies and I twang of guilt hit me, but I wasn’t going to apologize.

“Okay, whatever. Let’s just go back the motel and get some sleep. I need to clear my head anyways.”

\---------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally know where the plots going.


	3. You Gonna Watch Me All Day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS! PROTECTIVE!CAS THINGS!

Chapter 3:

The bed creaked underneath me when I moved even the slightest, and I knew from the sun shining through the curtains that it was time I woke up, but really all I wanted was to sleep in. I could hear Sam breathing in the bed next to mine. No doubt if I looked over his face would be buried in his pillow. I never understood how he could smother himself like that- I had trouble even falling asleep at night, and I made sure I could breathe. Slowly memories of yesterday came back, as well as the slight soreness from when Castiel had pushed me up against the wall and pressed his arm into my throat.

Castiel. Turning slowly onto my other side, I came face to face with him. “Holy--!!” He didn’t even close his eyes, he was just staring at me until I yelled in which case he realized that maybe he should watch me, and stood up faster than I could blink.

“I’m sorry.” He said, rushed. His trenchcoat was bunched up around one of his arms, and pressed to his body on one side, like he’d be lying that way for a long time. His hair was also messy, like he’d run his hands through it one too many times. It was like sex hair.

Woah, Dean. What the hell? I shook my head to clear it, reminding me on the situation. “Dude. Were you watching me sleep?” Castiel didn’t say anything, and looked at his shoes, his body rigid like he was ashamed. “On my bed?” All I received was more silence and I sighed. “I guess just relax, man. I think your taking the whole ‘guardian angel’ thing a little too seriously.”

“Yes, okay Dean. I will try to relax.” Castiel didn’t sound very convincing, like he didn’t think that relaxing was the problem. 

Groaning, I rubbed my hand across my face, tossed off the thin crappy motel bed covers aside and groggily made my way to the small bathroom. I heard something shuffle behind me and glanced back to see that Castiel was following me. 

“Dude.” 

“I’m sorry.” Like that, he took several steps back. 

“Just...Let me take a shower. I’m not going anywhere. Nothing’s gonna get me in the bathroom, alright?” I closed the door behind me, quietly, so I didn’t wake the still sleeping Sam and glanced in the mirror. As usual, I looked like hell. Inside the stall there was a strange yellow crust around one of the edges. Pretty nasty, but I’d showered in way grosser. The water felt good, and it wasn’t a different color which was a nice not always available plus. When I reached for the soap, the shower head fell off the pipe sticking out from the wall and hit the wet floor with a clang. 

Without warning the door crashed open, and an angel poured into the steamy bathroom. “Cas!” I yelled, clambering to the side of the stall out of his view. “Get out! It was the shower head!” Speaking of which the water was now in a steady flowing stream towards my face. I couldn’t see much even if I didn’t have the water in my eyes because the glass door was fogged up. Barely, I could make out Castiel still standing in the doorway, like he was in some sort of shock, stare unbroken at me. Fuck. “Cas. Go. Away.” The door closed, and I leaned against the wall, my head pounding. It was too early in the morning for this.

I came out, towel wrapped loosely around my hips to Sam and Castiel talking quietly at the table. The air was cold and I shivered, going through my bag for a shirt and some boxers to pull on. I overhead Sam say something along the lines of, ‘It’s okay, do it now.’ and I stared at him expectantly. 

“Dean, I am sorry for intruding earlier. I...I thought that....”

“I was in danger, got it. Man, Sam, when I found out I had a guardian angel I didn’t exactly have in mind that he would flinch at every sound and barge in on me showering.”

“Perks of being Heaven’s little toy?”

“Shut up.” Stretching out my arm, I pulled one sleeve on, it catching on my wet skin before I continued. “And I definitely didn’t think that he would watch watch me while I slept.”

Sammy gave me a casual shrug, and Castiel looked so hopeless, I almost felt a little guilty.

“You are angry.” He said, voice quiet and morose.

I sighed, buttoning the shirt up. “No, I’m not. Just don’t do it again?”

Sam fiddled with the little brochure triangle stand on the table, Castiel remained silent and I finally finished getting ready. I ran a brush through my hair once and called it done. Now that the job was done, usually Sam went about researching any new ones he could dig up on yahoo news, and if that proved fruitless-which it usually did, he would turn to one of his special websites. I’m pretty sure he had his favorite places to go on the internet. All I really did when we were searching was not search for cases and google things Sam didn’t approve of. What can I say? Research just wasn’t my forte.

So we set about that routine, only with a silent enigma wallowing in the corner in self pity and embarrassment. Occasionally I’d peer over my screen at him, to see the angel watching me. His gaze rarely was directed towards anything else as I noticed over the next hour. Finally, I couldn’t take in anymore. 

“I need some air.”

“Yeah, sure.” Sam said, paying more attention to an article he was reading than anything else. “Can you bring back me some food?”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” I put on my jacket and walked towards the door. Like I thought Castiel followed my actions and was hovering three feet behind me. Smiling to myself I wandered outside and relocated the impala, which we had had to park on a parallel street. I was hoping on being able to talk to Castiel alone. Blackbirds flew over head, and I wondered again where Castiel’s wings were. I made a mental note to ask about them later. 

“So, Castiel.” I said, as he sat down in the passenger seat. “Why won’t you stop staring at me. We’re in the same room I think you can stop worrying quite so hardcore.”

For a while he didn’t respond. “I’m not sure. I don’t understand it.”

“Understand what?” I asked, flicking the turn signal on and off as I pulled onto another street. With no destination planned, I was just going to let him explain.

“I believe... I believe I am experiencing what humans call feelings.”

“What you mean like, motherly feelings?”

“No. Not those.”

“What, am I like your brother now? Dude, we’ve known eachother for barely a day. Sam’s been my brother my entire life and I can barely stand the dude.”

“Not those either.” He said, for once looking at anything but me. 

“Then wha-”

“I think they’re sexual.”


End file.
